Vali Halfling (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Agamemnon | Aliases = James, Aggy, "Agamemnon-with-two-Ms-but-not-together" | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Formerly ; Asgardians | Relatives = Extended family and foster family by Loki Loki Laufeyson (father); unnamed mortal mother; Son of Satan, Fenris Wolf, Jormungand, Tess Black, Hela (siblings) Achilles (Helmut), Ajax, Andromeda, Atalanta, Cassiopeia, Delphi, Hector, Jason, Nathan Taylor, Perseus, Prometheus, Walter Charles (descendants) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly cabin near Oneonta, New York; The Mount, Arizona; Asgard | Gender = Male | Height = 5'7" | Height2 = (as Vali); Variable (as Agamemnon) | Weight = 420 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Eyes2 = (as Vali); BlueCategory:Blue Eyes (as Agamemnon) | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = (as Vali; sometimes DyedCategory:Dyed Hair BlondCategory:Blond Hair); BaldCategory:Bald with WhiteCategory:White Hair beard (as Agamemnon) | UnusualFeatures = Employs projection to appear before the Pantheon and others as a very old man with white hair and blue eyes | CharRef = | Citizenship = Asgardian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Conqueror, adventurer | Education = Trained in black magic rites by Loki, extensively self-taught | Origin = Human descended from Frost Giant | PlaceOfBirth = Asgard | Creators = Peter David; Dale Keown | First = Incredible Hulk #379 | Death = X-Factor #224 | HistoryText = Vali Halfling was born of a mortal mother and the trickster god, Loki. His father brought him to Asgard and took him under his wing, and there Vali befriended Siingard. At one point, Vali found himself trapped in Hel, the underworld of Asgard, but his half-sister Hela released him as a token of familial affection. When Vali angered the Asgardians by stealing many of their secrets, Odin banished him to Midgard, cursed with eternal adolescence. On Earth, despite his youthful appearance, Vali had many children, but few of them inherited divine abilities. Vali traded the pick of his future offspring to the Troyjan race in exchange for knowledge of immortality. Agamemnon neither claimed nor denied being the Agamemnon who was king of Argos and commander-in-chief of the Greek army against Troy in ancient times. Since that time, he claims to have assumed dozens of identities and have fathered hundreds of children. At a relatively recent point in time, Agamemnon was instrumental in establishing the Pantheon, an interventionist think-tank dedicated to improving the human condition by ending war, famine, and disease. He often recruited his own decedents who exhibited superhuman abilities, such as near-immortality, due to their hybrid nature. No one saw Agamemnon personally in recent times, as he preferred to use a holographic projections to communicate with others while residing within the Pantheon's headquarters (It was never revealed whether Agamemnon's projection were technological, magical, or psychic in nature, and the true limits to the range and size of his projection is unknown). Ultimately, he betrayed the Pantheon. When his children became aware of the betrayal, he attempted to slay them all. While trying to escape, his rocket was shot down, and he died. Prince of Power Vali was resurrected along with the other Asgardians after the last Ragnarök. Acting without a holographic disguise, Vali took back control of the Pantheon and convinced several of them, including Atalanta, to return to his side with the promise of saving humanity while making them real deities. The Pantheon also became a subcontractor of the Olympus Group. After the Siege of Asgard, Vali, intending to develop a formula for omniscience, stole the Golden Apples of Idunn and prepared plans to acquire other ingredients. Vali manipulated the new director of the Olympus Group, Amadeus Cho, so that he would complete the formula for him: He came to him, offering to team up, but intending on Cho refusing and going on his own on the quest. As Cho left to steal the apples, already stolen, Vali's troops invaded the Olympus Group's facilities, stealing the Olympian Ambrosia from Hebe, cup-bearer of the Olympians, and destroyed the Promethean Flame that maintained the power of the Olympians, causing their rapid aging and impotence. He directly appealed the Council of Godheads and mocked them, revealing his intentions and causing panic among the Pantheons. To oppose him, Cho allied with Thor and went on the quest of gathering the other ingredients before Vali. Meanwhile, Vali captured Athena while she returned from the Council, already withering. That done, he had control over the Olympus Group, unaware of the escaped Delphyne Gorgon. While Sekhmet of the Egyptian pantheon focused on Thor and Cho. Cho finally managed to find the Book of Thoth in Duat, the Egyptian Underworld. Aided by Thor, they destroyed the enchantments protecting it, and thus Vali was able to steal the Book of Thoth in the sarcophagus of Nefer-Ka-Ptah in the necropolis of Saqqara. Absorbing the magic spell book, Vali entered the field of Hindu gods, Krauncha, and forced demons, the Asura, to help find the Moon Cup, held by the god of doctors Dhanvantari. While Vali was able to stand up to Cho and Thor, he was surprised by Delphyne, who had taken control of Atalanta's weapon after defeating her. This distraction allowed Cho to complete the formula developed by Vali and granted himself omniscience, negating all damage caused by Vali and sending him to Duat, where he found himself before Sekhmet's punishment. X-Factor ]] When the mutant Wolfsbane was carrying the child of Hrimhari the Wolf Prince, Agamemnon was one of the many mythical beings hunting the baby. He employed Cerberus to hunt Rahne and lead her to him. Once he had Rahne in his cabin, he bound her with enchanted chains and created sigils to prevent the child from leaving. Almost immediately after his birth, Rahn's child escaped his mystical bindings and attacked Agamemnon, seemingly killing him. | Powers = Vali is a human-Asgardian hybrid, providing him various advantages over other humans. * Superhuman Strength: Due to his Asgardian heritage Vali has superhuman strength. Allowing him the ability to lift up to 30 tons. *'Superhuman Stamina:' His musculature generates considerably fewer fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human. He can physically exert himself for about 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *'Dense Tissue:' Like Due to his Asgardian heritage Vali's bodily tissues have about 3 times the density of the bodily tissues of a human. *'Superhuman Durability:' Vali's body is much harder and more resistant to damage than the body of a human being. Vali can withstand great impact forces, falls from great heights, powerful energy blasts, and exposure to extremes in both temperature and pressures without sustaining injury. * Regenerative Healing Factor: If Vali is injured, his Asgardian metabolism enables him to repair damaged tissue much faster and much more extensively than a human being. However, he can't regenerate severed limbs or missing organs, at least not without the aid of powerful magical assistance. Due to a curse from his father, he was to remain forever a teenaged boy: * Virtual immortality: Vali does not age and his body was stopped in its growth while he was still physically a teenager. He is also immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. | Abilities = * Master Tactician and Strategist: Vali is extremely skilled in analyzing and forecasting the future development of social structures. He is able to formulate battle strategies and his brilliant tactical sense allows him to alter any strategy to fit the changing need of the situation. * Intellect: Vali has an extraordinary intelligence and an excellent strategist, able to anticipate future developments of social structures. * Sorcery: Vali is experienced in the use of magic but really showed magical abilities after internalized the enchantments of the Book of Thoth, including the control of minor demons, the projection of different forms of energy and levitation. He can teleport around the world or to any pantheon, by magical or technological means. * Allspeak: Thanks to the Allspeak he can communicate in all of the languages of the Nine Realms, Earth's dialects, and various alien languages. | Strength = Class 30. | Weaknesses = * Teenage Body: Vali suffers from the difficulties of adolescent mortals, like sudden hormonal changes or acne. | Equipment = Agamemnon has access to the highly advanced technology of the Pantheon | Transportation = Pantheon vehicles | Weapons = Vali often carries revolvers loaded with bales of mistletoe that can injure the gods. | Notes = * According to ancient legends, Vali, son of Loki, was transformed into a wolf by other gods and forced to kill Narvi another son of Loki. The bowels of Narvi were then used to bind Loki until the arrival of Ragnarök. | Trivia = * Agamemnon told the Hulk that one of the times he went out into the world was during the Second World War where he had many adventures. This coupled with his youth and appearance led many readers to believe he was Bucky Barnes, Captain America's deceased teen partner from the 1940's. | Links = * Danny Wall's Unofficial Handbook to the Marvel Universe * Brevoort, T. "Agamemnon" The Marvel Encyclopedia (p. 9). Ed. Alastair Dougal. New York: DK Publishing, 2006. }} Category:Regeneration Category:Shooting Category:Strategists Category:Vali Halfling Family Category:Loki Family Category:Human/Frost Giant Hybrids Category:Virtual Immortals Category:Mythological Figures Category:Human/Asgardian Hybrids